What goes around
by snowglow
Summary: Catching his boss like that was not something he was interested in. Then again, human nature and all that, he opened it just enough to hear the slight pants and labored breaths. Mostly Tony/Tim but with appearances by almost everyone, Beware: Slash!


**Written for**: samantha2074 for NCIS ficathon on LJ

**Prompt**: 'Abby/Ducky/Gibbs/Jimmy/Tim/Tony/Ziva. Team Gibbs orgy! The crackier, the better.' I tried. This is as close as I could get. Hope you enjoy!  
**Pairings**: Gibbs/Ducky, Abby/Ziva, Tony/Tim, and a little Everyone/Everyone

**Rating**: NC-17

**Disclaimer**: Not my toys, you know the drill  
**Summary**: Gibbs apologizes but Ducky's not the only one enjoying it. Basically PWP with minimal plot.

**Warnings**: slash, femslash (nothing graphic), voyeurism, semi-public sex, masturbation (again, nothing graphic)

Jimmy could hear them from down the hall. He scrambled to leave but, damn! Not fast enough. He changed course mid-stride and proceeded to quietly barricade himself into the storage closet. Just in time, too.

"I realize you have not had much luck in this area, Jethro, and I have tried to be as lenient as possible, however…"

"Duck."

"…There is only so much I can take! I am too old for this kind of heartache." He sighed.

"Duck. I…"

"Jethro, I regret that it has come to this but I need to know, one way or the other."

"Ducky!"

"What!"

"You. I choose you. Every time."

"Oh."

Jimmy propped the door open for a moment but closed it as fast as he could again. Catching his boss like that was not something he was interested in. Then again, human nature and all that, he opened it just enough to hear the slight pants and labored breaths escaping the men as they broke apart.

Ducky leaned his head against Gibbs' shoulder, "This really isn't the best place for this, Jethro."

"Aw, no you don't. You really thought I would go for anyone else? After all these years, Duck, I can't have that."

Gibbs maneuvered Ducky over until he could sit in his desk chair and gently pushed him down. Ducky made to protest when Gibbs lowered himself onto his knees but was silenced by another kiss.

"This isn't about me, Duck."

~*~

Back in the lab Abby was filling in Ziva on the results of some bloodstain analysis.

"…but we can't know for sure until Ducky gets back to me."

"Gibbs is getting rather impatient, perhaps you could check in with Autopsy?"

"You know as well as I do that Ducky doesn't like being pressured by anyone other than Gibbs," Abby smirked.

Ziva bit her lip coyly, looking up at Abby from under her eyelashes.

"Alright, alright, just give the puppy dog eyes a break," Abby snapped, but she was smiling. She connected to Autopsy and immediately gasped at the screen.

"Oh, my!"

Abby swiftly clasped a hand over Ziva's mouth then reached out to hit the button that would mute sound from the Lab, then she waggled her eyebrows at Ziva.

"What? Here? Now? Really?"

"MmmHmm. Kinky."

Ziva giggled, "and we all know how much you like that," then let herself be backed against the raised desk by the predatory glint in Abby's eyes as she leaned in to bite at Ziva's lip.

Ziva opened her mouth and slid her hands around Abby to grasp at her ass. She slid her fingers down far enough to get them under the short plaid skirt Abby was wearing.

Abby, not to be out-teased, stepped closer, rocking her hips. She broke away from Ziva's mouth to lick down the curve of her outer ear then nibble a path down the tendon on her neck. Her eyes shot back up to the screen in time to watch Gibbs palm himself through his pants while deep-throating Ducky. She moaned and flipped them so Ziva could see.

"Oh, damn, this is hot."

Abby pushed Ziva's hips away long enough to unbuckle the belt and draw down the zipper, pushing them down around her thighs so her hand could reach into her panties.

Ziva stopped her, "your office."

"What."

"I am not doing this out here, in the open. Your office."

Abby gave a half-hearted huff but wrapped her hand around Ziva's wrist and pulled her into the room, shutting the door.

~*~

Jimmy shouldn't be doing this, couldn't, really. Because he was straight (he wasn't counting that time in med-school), but who wouldn't be turned on by those noises? He sighed, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes, trying to picture anyone other than the two men in the other room and reached into his pants.

~*~

"Come on, McGoo, You're with me."

"Were're we going, Tony?" McGee frowned as he followed Tony into the elevator.

"We, oh probilicious one, are going to investigate what is taking Ziva so long to get those results from Abby."

"Oh. We could have just called."

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

Tim couldn't help but smile at the playful enthusiasm.

When they entered the Lab it was suspiciously empty considering there should be two hard working women discussing a case. Tony squinted around, looking for clues.

"They're not here, Tony. We should leave. Abby doesn't like yo…us around here unsupervised.

"I don't like it McGoober. Something's not right. And where is that sound coming from?"

Tim stopped, tilting his head to listen, then he blushed, "Ah, Tony, that sounds like…"

There was a deep inhale when Tony found the display, still turned onto Autopsy.

"Tony? What is it? Oh."

"Yeah. Wow. Way to go Boss!"

"Tony! We really shouldn't be here."

Tony looked sideways at McGee, giving him a long, calculating glance, "No. No, we really shouldn't."

"Uh, Tony?"

But Tony didn't answer. He pushed Tim bodily back out of the lab and into the elevator then pressed the emergency stop.

Tim was trying not to panic and to talk Tony out of a bad idea, "Tony, really, this is not a good idea."

"Oh, come on, Timmy, Gibbs isn't going to find out. He's," Tony giggled, actually giggled, "otherwise occupied."

And Tim didn't get time to formulate another argument before Tony was kissing him. Rough, heady, and thoroughly bruising kisses. He gave in, pushing back with as much force as his wobbly knees would allow.

Tony broke away. He licked his lips them promptly dropped to his knees. Tim tried not to whimper. Belt, buttons, and zipper were swiftly dealt with by Tony's nimble fingers, then he hooked his thumbs under the elastic of Tim's briefs and shoved the lot down around his knees. Tony's eyes flicked upwards to meet Tim's as he smiled. His mouth opened and he blew out a cool stream of air onto Tim's overheated cock. Tim really did whimper this time.

McGee watched as Tony's tongue flicked out to lap at a bead of precome, brushing over the slit. Then Tony's mouth opened again and in one smooth movement took Tim as deep as he could. Tim's hands clutched wildly at Tony's head as his head thumped against the wall of the elevator.

A few deep breaths later and Tim forced himself to return his gaze to Tony. He watched as his cock slowly disappeared and reappeared in the maddening rhythm that Tony had set.

"More, damn it, Tony. Stop teasing."

Tony chuckled, Tim feeling it run through him from his cock, but he sped up, his other hand moving to play with Tim's balls. Tim was breathing in pants now, his body on edge, not quite at orgasm yet but easily within distance if Tony would just give him MORE, damn it!

As if on cue Tony removed the hand on his balls, ignoring Tim's whine and reached up to press his finger to Tim's mouth. Tim opened and sucked willingly, rubbing his tongue along the callused tip. When Tony was satisfied he pulled his hand away and slid the slicked-up finger behind Tim's balls to circle his ass.

"Oh, god. Tony! Yes. Do it!"

How could Tony refuse such a command? He gave a particularly talented twist of his tongue and eased his finger through the clenched muscle of Tim's hole.

"So close, so close, Tony."

His jaw as beginning to feel the strain but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to give this to Tim so he increased his efforts. Tony's head bobbed almost frantically and his finger slid back and forth until it hit Tim's prostate.

Tim shuddered, he bit his lip from the strain of keeping his hips from pumping into Tony's mouth.

Tony could feel the tension in Tim as he fought himself not to just let loose. He moved his free hand to nudge gently on Tim's hip, signaling him that is was alright. Tim didn't move but Tony could hear the silent plea when he met Tim's eyes. He gave a barely perceptible nod and nudged again. This time Tim gave in. He moved slowly at first but when Tony didn't offer any resistance, just loosened his jaw more and aided Tim's movement with his gently cupped hand on his hip, Tim relented and fucked Tony's mouth in earnest. It didn't take long of Tony's continued stroking on his prostate and his beautiful, wet mouth just taking his dick before Tim was stilling again and moaning through his climax.

Tony continued to lick at Tim's flagging cock until he was pushed away, "stop. Too sensitive," Tim panted while tucking himself back in, "just give me a minute. Then it's you're turn."

Tony glanced down at his own erection that was pushing the boundaries of his pants, "yeah, that's not gonna take much work."

Tim smirked then dragged Tony up for a deep kiss. He could taste himself on Tony's tongue. Tony moaned as Tim pressed himself against him, rocking his hips a few times.

~*~

Gibbs leaned his head against Ducky's thigh as they both regained their breath, "I love you, Duck."

Ducky pet Gibbs' hair gently, "I love you, too. I am sorry."

Gibbs' knees popped as he stood. Ducky frowned, "I told you that wasn't a good idea."

"I know, but that wasn't the point. And it was worth it," Gibbs grinned, "now, I should really be getting up to Abby's Lab for those results."

"Ah, yes. Actually, I have something for her, so, if I would not be intruding, I will accompany you."

"You never intrude, Duck."

Jimmy watched out of the slit in the door as the two made their way out of Autopsy. He sighed in relief, checked once more to make sure he was presentable, then stepped out of the closet.

~*~

The Lab was still empty when Gibbs entered.

"That is strange. Now where do you suppose they all could be?"

It didn't take Gibbs long to notice the still on live feed from Autopsy but he just turned it off, "I don't know, Duck."

Abby hastily swept into the room, followed by am almost-timid looking Ziva.

"What's up, Boss-man?"

"Just looking for those bloodstain results, Abs."

"Ah, yes, and here they are. Now I had to use a larger sample than normal because the bleach damaged some of the DNA but, thanks so Major MassSpec over there…"

"Get to the point Abs."

"Aren't we pushy today? Ok, it boils down to if you can get me a sample I can match it, but as of now none of the samples I do have match."

"Ah, I think I may be able to help with that," Ducky said, and handed over a vial.

Abby clapped her hands, "Yay, I'll get right on this, Gibbs."

"On what? What'd we miss, Boss?" Tony sauntered into the room as Tim blushed and avoided eye contact with Gibbs.

"I'll just be going now, I think," Ducky said his goodbyes then left the room.

"Not much, Dinozzo, just me doing your job."

"Right. Sorry, Boss," Tony narrowed his eyes at Abby and Ziva's slightly disheveled appearance.

Gibbs turned to walk away but stopped, smirking, "And, damn, if you wanted to join in you should have just said something."


End file.
